


Oh, The Things We'll Do (For Food).

by write_the_impossible



Series: B.a.p Bingo Challenge [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/pseuds/write_the_impossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk misses Daehyun's mom's kimchi bokkeumbap. They just have to drive seven hours to get it. No big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, The Things We'll Do (For Food).

**Oh, The Things We'll Do (For Food.)**

Yongguk peeks wearily at the sun shining through the blinds and groans softly. It's too hot in the room and the sun is shining right in his eyes and with a glance at the clock he sees that it's seven in the morning. He opens his eyes wider and sees Daehyun's soft brown hair and smiles. He turns his head to the other side and sees Jongup smiling up at him.

“Morning.” Jongup says around a yawn and Yongguk smiles. There's a silent conversation between the two about waking Daehyun; they know Daehyun had been studying for the finals he took the day before all night for days and he needs all the rest he can get because he must be exhausted, but in the end, in order for them to be able to take this small road trip, they have to wake him. Yongguk sighs and turns to face Daehyun while Jongup goes to start some coffee.

“Daehyunnie, it's time to wake up baby.” Yongguk says softly running his fingers through Daehyun's messy fringe. Daehyuns eyes open slowly and, when he sees Yongguk staring down at him with a soft smile, they crinkly around the edges. Yongguk kisses Daehyun's forehead and Daehyun snuggles more into him. “Daehyun, we have to get up so we can get ready to leave.” Yongguk tells him trying to resist Daehyun's warmth and the haze of drowsiness surrounding them.

“Don't wanna.” Jongup, sweet precious Jongup, knowing that Daehyun is a whiny brat when he wakes up walks in just in time to save Yongguk from the trap that is a cute Daehyun.

“There's food in the kitchen for you but you can only get it if you get up.” Jongup deadpans and Daehyun tries to feign disinterest, but Yongguk and Jongup know him too well for that to work. He sighs into Yongguk's chest and sits up to glare at them.

“You guys are the worst boyfriends ever.” Daehyun says as he all but rolls out of the bed and onto his feet.

“If you say so.” Jongup says with a small smile and he grabs Daehyun's arm and Daehyun grabs Yongguk so that they're both dragged out of the bliss that was their bed. Yongguk grabs three towels and motions for the others to come to the shower with him.

“Guk, the food.” Daehyun pouts and Yongguk rolls his eyes.

“The food will still be there when we come back. We're just showering anyway, it won't take long.” Yongguk tells him and Daehyun drags his feet all the way to the bathroom. When they get out of the refreshing shower they walk downstairs and start to dig in to the lukewarm breakfast Jongup made them.

“So how are we doing this exactly?” Jongup asks around a mouth full of food and he's far too cute for Yongguk to think that it's anything but adorable.

“Well, I say we go visit Daehyunnie's parents in Busan. We haven't seen them in so long and I miss his moms kimchi bokkeumbap.” Yongguk says and Daehyun looks up at them over his breakfast.

“We're going to Busan?” Daehyun asks and both Jongup and Yongguk look at him unimpressed.

“We've literally been talking about this road trip for a week.” Yongguk tells him and he shrugs.

“I wasn't paying attention?” Daehyun shrugs and Jongup laughs.

“What a surprise.” Jongup states and Daehyun glares at him.

“So, what are we waiting for, let's go.” Daehyun asks swallowing down his food.

“So,” Yongguk asks as they put their sacks in the back of the trunk. “You guys ready for a road trip?”

“As ready as we're gonna be.” Jongup tells him shutting the trunk and walking over to the passenger side.

“Why do I have to ride in the backseat?” Daehyun asks leaning up between the front seats.

“Because you always fall asleep so you'll be more comfortable back there where you can lay down.” Yongguk tells him putting the car in reverse.

“Aw you guys are so perfect always worrying about me.” Daehyun tells kissing them both on the cheeks.

“I did it so that you wouldn't be laying in Jongup's lap the entire way there like you did last time.” Yongguk tells Daehyun sending him a glance in the rear view mirror.

“In my defense I have a couple of beasts in my bed every night and you guys have the stamina of wild bulls so I had every right to be tired.” Daehyun huffs and Jongup rolls his eyes.

“We were tired too, you know?” Jongup tells him and he laughs airily.

“Yeah, I know. You parents were really worried too when we slept the entire first day staying at their place.” Daehyun says smiling at the fond memory.

“Well, I hope you guys are ready, we have seven hours of being in this car, if we're lucky. Daehyun, do you think you'll survive?” Yongguk asks him.

“Probably not.” Daehyun tells him and Yongguk laughs.

“You'll get over it eventually. It's sad how much we'll do just for kkimchi bokkeumbap isn't it?” Yongguk asks and Jongup chuckles.

“It's sad how much _you'll_ do for kimchi bokkeumbap.” Jongup points out and Yongguk rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, you guys know you want some too.” Yongguk says and the others smile. Jongup lays his head on the headrest and sighs. They have seven hours to go and he's glad that he's spending it with two of the people he loves most in the world. That makes it all bearable, even if they are making this trip just for food.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one wasn't very good, I know, but I'm going through some personal things so forgive me. Hopefully the next one will be better, but until then, have a great day lovelies! <3 Also the picture has absolutely nothing to do with the story. Sorry, I just needed a picture lol.


End file.
